ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
Holiday Forces
Holiday Forces is an American animated action/adventure comedy-drama series created by Jed Elinoff and Scott Thomas. It has released on April 1, 2019 on Nickelodeon. Synopsis Ten teenagers were living their normal lives when they find a mysterious entity named Father Time who made them become Holiday Warriors and assigned them to face various menaces. Characters Main *'Neal Yeagley/New Year' (voiced by Scott Menville) - a teen who is the leader of the Holiday Forces. *'Vicky Sampson/Valentine' (voiced by Catherine Taber) - a teen who acts selfish and uncaring at times. She is Patrick's sister. *'Patrick Sampson/St. Patrick' (voiced by Bobby Moynihan) - an overweight teen who is a bit snarky. He is Vicky's brother. *'Ethan Eggins/Easter' (voiced by Rob Paulsen) - a teen who is rather cautious with things and tends to be scared easily. *'April Footman/April Fool' (voiced by Tara Strong) - a teen who likes to crack jokes and pull pranks on her peers. *'Ian Fouraker/In-Depend' (voiced by Kevin Michael Richardson) - an African-American, slightly overweight teen who likes to chill and is Larry's best friend. *'Larry Dayton/Labor' (voiced by Sean Astin) - a teen who is athletic and is part of the school's TBD team. He is best friends with Ian. *'Howard Weinstein/Halloween' (voiced by Seth Green) - a teen who is grouchy. Like Vicky, he can act uncaring at times, making him one of the few people Vicky actually gets along with. Howard also appears to have an interest in urban legends. *'Theo Gividen/Thanksgiving' (voiced by Ben Schwartz) - a Hispanic teen who is intelligent, making him the smartest out of the Holiday Warriors. It is revealed in one episode that he has a secret crush on Christy. *'Christy Marsh/Christmas' (voiced by Jessica DiCicco) - a teen who is kind to others, even to those who act mean towards her. Supporting *'Father Time' (voiced by Troy Baker) - the representation of time who formed the Holiday Forces. *'Jack Frost' (also voiced by Rob Paulsen) - one of the members of the Spirit Council who is a playful prankster. *'Eon' (voiced by David Tennant) - another member of the Spirit Council who TBD. *'Mother Nature' (voiced by Laura Bailey) - the representation of nature who wanted to destroy humanity. She was the main antagonist in Season 1 until she turned good at the Season 1 finale. *'Mr. Margot' (voiced by Ron Perlman) - a careless person who is the Holiday Warriors' teacher. *'Hannah Kwan/Hannukah' (voiced by TBD) - a rather shy and reserved teenage girl who becomes a Holiday Warrior, becoming an ally to the warriors, helping them out when they need it. *'Birdine Day/Birthday' (voiced by TBD) - a teenage girl who is happy-go-lucky and love parties. She has heard of the Holiday Warriors and became inspired by them. Antagonists *'Oblitirous the Dark Lord' (voiced by TBD) - a shadow figure who was the main antagonist starting from Season 2. **'Abigail Nature' (voiced by Liliana Mumy) - Mother Nature's half-human daughter who wanted to help her mother destroy humanity. **'Hail' (voiced by Greg Cipes) - TBD **'Storm' (voiced by Khary Payton) - TBD **'Frost' (voiced by Grey Griffin) - TBD *'The Ice Monster' (vocal effects by Frank Welker) - TBD *'Mr. Charles "Chuckie" Jason Myers III' (voiced by Robert Englund) - a supernatural creature who trapped the Holiday Warriors in his mansion for them to escape before he locks it up forever. *'Gungdar the Barbarian' (voiced by Dan Green) - a vicious barbarian who wields a flaming sword. *'Samantha "Sam" Duction/The Seductress' (voiced by TBD) - a siren-like creature who is disguised as a TBD. *'The Shapeshifter' (voiced by TBD) - TBD * Episodes List of Holiday Forces episodes Production Animation The animation for the series is outsourced to Digital eMation, Inc. in Seoul, South Korea. Tropes Holiday Forces/Tropes Gallery Neal Yeagley.png|Neal Yeagley Vicky Sampson.png|Vicky Sampson Patrick Sampson.png|Patrick Sampson Ethan Eggins.png|Ethan Eggins April Footman.png|April Footman Ian Fouraker.png|Ian Fouraker Larry Dayton.png|Larry Dayton Howard Weinstein.png|Howard Weinstein Theo Gividen.png|Theo Gividen Christy Marsh.png|Christy Marsh Trivia *This show came out on April Fools' day, which is one of the holidays one of the main characters are named after. **It also came out on Nickelodeon's 40th anniversary, when Pinwheel has been rebranded to the current channel name we all know of. **It also came out on the same day Nickelodeon's reality show, The Substitute, premiered. Category:TV Series Category:Television Series Category:Animated Series Category:2019 Category:Nickelodeon Category:Action/Adventure Category:Comedy-Drama Category:GreenGrassCreeper34's ideas Category:Coolot's ideas Category:TV-Y7-FV